


Through the Ages

by amixii10, DaFishi



Series: August Miraculous AUs [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Bad Jokes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, gender swap, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: How Adrien and Marinette find each other throughout their several lives.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: August Miraculous AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Through the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation for August 14.

“Adrien?” She asks as she runs towards him. He turns around. His hair wasn’t blond, he had dark skin and was shorter, but it was definitely him. 

“Is that you, Marinette?” He responds as she hugs him. She nods into his chest. 

Her hair was a sleek ginger, and she had freckles dotting her face, redder than the Marinette he knew. 

“Come on,” she says, pulling him after she was done hugging him. “We should talk.” 

***

They sit in a cafe, and she admires his beard. She orders a vanilla latte, and Adrien smiles as he remembers that it’s been her favorite drink since she was sixteen and had introduced her to coffee. 

“So,” he starts, stirring his iced americano. “What’ve you been up to?” 

“Eh, not much. In this lifetime, I’m Maria, and I’m an engineer. When I saw you, though, I remembered my past life with you- I remembered you, and Chloe, and Alya, and Nino and all the others. It was overwhelming.” 

“Same for me. I’m Arun, nice to meet you, Maria,” he says jokingly. 

She laughs, and the sound is familiar. “I guess cats really do have nine lives, huh?” 

Adrien sighs dramatically. “It’s the curse of being so goddamn fabulous as a cat themed superhero.”

Marinette snaps her fingers. “That’s right! Tikki, my kwami in my past life, is actually my cat!”

Adrien looks at her disbelievingly. “No way. Plagg’s also a cat!”

Adrien waggles his eyebrows. “Guess some things never change. I’m still the cat’s meow.”

Marinette wrinkles her nose. “Dear lord, you still pun.”

Adrien laughs. “Yes. If I remember correctly, I also punned the day of our wedding in our last life at the altar.”

Marinette laughs. “I remember that. The priest was so confused.”

The two think back fondly to the memory.

He snickers and it feels like they’re back home in Paris again. 

Adrien’s phone rings. “Sorry, Marinette. I have to go, I have a meeting with a client soon.” 

“That’s alright. I’ll see you soon?” she says, paying the tab for the cafe. 

“See you,” he says, before hugging her.

“Bye, Adrien.” 

***

“You fucker!” he screams at him. “You’re a goddamn cheater!” 

He tries to hide a smile in his hand as his boyfriend and also best friend tackles him. 

“Goddamit, Adrien, if I had Tikki with me, I’d tell her to scratch your eyes out.” 

At the age of fourteen, the soul curse was revealed, and they saw each other for who the other truly was. Now, at nineteen, they were in love and knew each other by heart. 

In this life, Maddox and Avery had been best friends before they could walk or talk, so learning that they were soulmates wasn’t difficult information to process.

“Maddox, I’ll kiss you if you give me my controller back,” he tries to say, but then he feels the pressure of his body leave as Maddox gets up and leaves to the kitchen. 

Maddox looks back at Avery, and in that moment, his eyes look so much like how they did on the day that their daughter was born in their first lifetime, that he feels himself tear up. 

“Hey, you okay?” Maddox asks, and Avery nods his head. 

“Yeah, I just had a memory of life one,” he explains, and Maddox nods. 

“Just so you know, though, you’re not getting your controller back until you apologize.” 

***

“Please? Please, please, please?” She begs.

“No,” he responds, stubbornly drinking his coffee. 

“But Mar-mar, please? You said I could…” 

“That was before you let out a series of fifty-two puns in five minutes,” he informs her. “I counted.” 

“Fifty-two? That must be some sort of record!” pipes up Emilia from the table where she was doing her homework. 

“Yeah, but tell your mother that it’d be more impressive if they weren’t all about bees!” 

Ariana grins at her husband. “You love me.” 

“Yes,” he sighs, after a long swig, “I do.” 

***

“No,” she cries, her voice broken. “You can’t leave me.” 

“I’m sorry,” comes the strained response. “I’ll try to be there as long as I can.” 

“You promised! You promised that this life, we’d die together! But no, you had to get shot,” Annie says wetly. “You promised.” 

“I know, love. I wish I could keep it,” Mila responds, her voice already fading. 

“Please, please, Mila! I can’t lose you again,” she weeps, and Mila smiles slowly at her. 

“I love you, Annie. I’ll see you soon.” 

“No! Hang on just a little longer, the medic’s almost here, Mila, please!” she begs to her lover. 

“I love you, too,” she says, voice shaking. “I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
